cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 25
Liga Mundo Season 25 ran from March 31, 2016 to July 3, 2016. The off-season between Liga Mundo Season 24 and Season 25 was dominated by merger discussions with the African Premier League in sounding out that league to join en masse into Liga Mundo. Despite the slight majority in favour of seeking a merger (53% in favour, 40% against, and 7% undecided), consensus still remained strong within the APL to continue with its current African format, so no agreement could be made to join Liga Mundo. The league membership dropped slightly from 24 teams to 23 when Østsiden IL folded on March 20, 2016 after two seasons of play. The only other change to the line-up was when SK Tirana renamed SK Shqiponjë on March 12, 2016. Plymouth City FC was taken over by new management during the final week of the season and renamed Anfield Road XI on June 27, 2016. Final Standings Regular Season LM Primera Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Segunda Liga Statistics Leaders All-Star Team LM Tercera Liga All-Star Team Costa Libertad Trophy (Team of the Month) The Costa Libertad Trophy for the Liga Mundo Team of the Month was inaugurated on June 1, 2012 as a team achievement award for all Liga Mundo teams. The trophy is named in honour of the former Cybernation Costa Libertad - which was the home of Liga Mundo's founder PremierApex. Retirements & Departures *'Manos Torgo' (Transvaal Springboks) - goalkeeper, aged 37. Manos 'The Hands of Fate' Torgo played 14 seasons in the Vedder League with Windhoek Welwitschia from VL Season 2 (signed on May 15, 2009) until the club folded at the end of VL Season 15. Torgo was ranked 5th in all-time career matches played in the Vedder League by a goalkeeper with 73 games played during regular-season play. His career with Windhoek Welwitschia spanned a total of 95 matches and he was regarded the greatest Transavler goalkeeper by the time Windhoek Welwitschia club ceased operations in July 2013. His strongest efforts came in VL Season 16 when he had an 83% save average. He played a season-high of 14 games in VL Season 13 and was instrumental in leading the club to its second and third league championships. Manos Torgo came out of retirement on March 2, 2013 when he signed a $8,612,700 contract with the Transvaal Springboks in Liga Mundo. Heading into Season 17, Torgo was named team captain. During the off-season leading up to Season 19, Clachnacuddin made a transfer offer to acquire him but the Springboks management refused it. On July 10, 2015, prior to the start of Season 23, Torgo voluntarily relinquished his captaincy to Cetshwayo Ngwane, viewing the fullback great a better person suited for the role. On opening day of Season 24, on December 10, 2015, Torgo played in his 100th career game in Liga Mundo as he shutout the Gopher City Pippas FC with a narrow 1-0 victory. Manos Torgo played his last match on April 28, 2016, when he entered the game as a substitute for an injured Dave Ashcroft at Dynamo Dorpat and retired at the conclusion of Season 25 after 115 games played over 10 seasons in Liga Mundo. He retired with 71% save average, 52% penalty save average, and 24 cleansheets. His combined career with Windhoek Welwitschia and Transvaal Springboks saw him make a total of 210 appearances over 24 seasons with 101 X11 team selections to his name. League MVP In a season that was notably stingy for goals, midfielder Brendan Slattery (Clachnacuddin) helped lead his team to their first-ever Liga Mundo league championship and took home the Liga Mundo Golden Boot award. His 9 goals in league play is the lowest total ever to secure the Golden Boot as well the first time the league did not see double-digits for goals in the regular season. All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team Career Milestones 400 games *'Saamuel Vahermets' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 400th career match on June 30, 2016 300 games *'Stuart Leaper' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played in his 300th career match on April 21, 2016 *'Cetshwayo Ngwane' (Transvaal Springboks) played in his 300th career match on May 5, 2016 *'Christopher Rojas' (VolNation Volunteers) played in his 300th career match on June 2, 2016 *'Arlindo Kaká' (Transvaal Springboks) played 300th league match (Liga Mundo) on May 26, 2016; played 300th club match (Transvaal Springboks) on June 2, 2016 200 games *'Flynn McFadyen' (Nordheim Badgers FC) played in his 200th career match on April 7, 2016 *'Leonardo Brodelius' (Clachnacuddin) played in his 200th career match on April 18, 2016 *'Willy Broadfoot' (Ocean´s Gold) played in his 200th career match on April 21, 2016 *'Darius Ladd' (Atlético Melloria) played in his 200th career match on April 28, 2016 *'Rodney Sheppard' (Swamplandia Sinners) played in his 200th career match on May 5, 2016 *'Handsome Hank' (The Fighting Sherms) played in his 200th career match on June 6, 2016 *'Tarmu Kägo' (Dynamo Dorpat) played in his 200th career match on June 9, 2016 *'Paul Molloy' (RMI Armed Forces FC) played in his 200th career match on June 23, 2016 *'Colin Gibbs' (Swamplandia Sinners) played in his 200th career match on June 23, 2016 *'Waylon Gutierrez' (RMI Armed Forces FC) played in his 200th career match on June 30, 2016 *'Harold Sackenballs' (The Fighting Sherms) played in his 200th career match on 200 June 30, 2016 *'Kevin Thorpe' (Bethlehem FC) played in his 200th career match on June 30, 2016 Manager of the Season Another season in the books, and another season where our Manager of the Season comes from the middle of the pack, so to speak. Low-scoring games dominated Ocean´s Gold play this season, with none of their regular season matches exceeding 3 goals total in either wins or losses. Some seasons this has worked out well for the Oceans, and some seasons it's not enough. This season it proved to be not enough in the standings, although CodFCS picked up 15 points from his 5 X11 Team Manager selections despite a mediocre fifth-place finish in the Primera Liga, to give him his first-ever Primera Liga and Liga Mundo accolades as Manager of the Season for Season 25. In the Segunda Liga, another perennial winner when it comes to X11 Manager selections, Mudbug of Swamplandia Sinner, took home his first-ever divisional Manager award. While Swamplandia had never previously won the divisional manager award since they were inaugurated in Season 20, Mudbug has 6 Liga Mundo manager awards already under his belt. In the Tercera Liga, Gopherbashi (Gopher City Pippas FC) dominated the manager rankings by taking home half the season's X11 Manager selections and picking up his first divisional manager award. Manager of the Season award rankings are based on X11 Manager point totals accumulated during the regular season for each round of matches - with Primera managers earning 3 points per X11 Manager selection, Segunda managers 2 points, and Tercera managers 1 point. Ties in the rankings are decided by overall league placement. SEASON 25 MANAGER RANKINGS & POINTS *Ocean´s Gold = 15 (Liga Mundo & Primera Manager of the Season) *Swamplandia Sinners = 12 (Segunda Manager of the Season) *Nordheim Badgers FC = 12 *Clachnacuddin = 9 *Atlético Melloria = 8 *Gopher City Pippas FC = 7 (Tercera Manager of the Season) *TNFR Twilight Titans FC = 4 *AS Accelerando = 4 *The Fighting Sherms = 3 *Dynamo Dorpat = 3 *AFC Merry Men = 2 *Ashie Road XI = 2 *River Plate = 2 *SK Shqiponjë = 1 Copa Cato XVIII First Round Matches played on April 4 and April 11, 2016 *VolNation Volunteers defeated AS Accelerando (2-0; 2-1) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Estrella Roja (3-0; 3-0) *Gopher City Pippas FC defeated Galway City (3-0; 0-0) *FC Konkrage defeated Plymouth City FC (3-1; 1-2) *Swamplandia Sinners defeated Ashie Road 11 (2-0; 5-3) *Atlético Melloria defeated SK Shqiponjë (6-0; 4-3) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated River Plate (0-0; 1-0) Second Round Matches played on April 18 and April 25, 2016 *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated TNFR Twilight Titans FC (2-0; 0-0) *Atlético Melloria defeated Transvaal Springboks (4-0; 0-1) *The Fighting Sherms defeated Swamplandia Sinners (3-2; 4-2) *Dynamo Dorpat defeated FC Konkrage (3-0; 2-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Gopher City Pippas FC (0-0; 1-0) *Ocean´s Gold defeated Bethlehem FC (2-1; 1-2 PK 5-4) *AFC Merry Men defeated VolNation Volunteers (3-0; 2-0) *Marseille FC defeated RMI Armed Forces FC (3-0; 1-3) Quarter-Finals Matches played on May 2 and May 9, 2016 *The Fighting Sherms defeated Ocean´s Gold (1-0; 2-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Dynamo Dorpat (2-0; 0-0) *AFC Merry Men defeated Atlético Melloria (1-0; 0-0) *Nordheim Badgers FC defeated Marseille FC (5-2; 6-0) Semi-Finals Matches played on May 16 and May 23, 2016 *The Fighting Sherms defeated AFC Merry Men (2-0; 0-0) *Clachnacuddin defeated Nordheim Badgers FC (2-2; 2-1) Copa Cato XVIII Finals Matches played on May 30 and June 6, 2016 *The Fighting Sherms defeated Clachnacuddin (3-2; 1-1) Challenge Cup competitions Inverness Cup IX Matches played June 13 and June 20, 2016 *Clachnacuddin defeated Ashie Road 11 (3-1; 3-1) Still-Unnamed Cup I Matches played May 15 and June 27, 2016 *Gopher City Pippas FC tied TNFR Twilight Titans FC (1-1; 1-1) Team Pages *Estrella Roja *Gopher City Pippas FC *Transvaal Springboks Nation and Member Pages *VolNation *Cataduanes Free State *Gopherbashi *Transvaal (Botha) Category:Liga Mundo Category:Soccer